nightmares
by Rin asa uchiha
Summary: "LAVI!" Watching them die one by one. "HELP ME!" Lenalee screams as Allen dies, Kanda glares at me wondering why I didn't help. I just walk away saying "Bookmen only observe nothing more." Then Lenalee screams as Tyki rips her heart out, Kanda try's to help, but ends up being killed by road in her dream realm. story is better then summery!
1. Chapter 1

Rin: just saying I was tired and bored. I have no idea what I was writing my hands moved on their own so please don't be mean.

Deak: I think its cute.

Lavi: I seem so weak! .

Deak: and so cute

Lavi: shut up! /

**I do not own d gray man**

**"Deak"**

**_Dreams_**

"Normal"

Blood, everywhere. Screams feel the air. Gun shots. Watching as people bleed to death doing nothing, wishing to help them, save their lives, to do SOMETHING! Nothing, I can do nothing. As they call to me to help them survive just so they can continue to kill each other in a stupid war. Humans are stupid.

**_"LAVI!" Watching them die one by one. "HELP ME!" Lenalee screams as Allen dies, Kanda glares at me wondering why I didn't help. I just walk away saying "Bookmen only observe nothing more." Then Lenalee screams as Tyki rips her heart out, Kanda try's to help, but ends up being killed by road in her dream realm. They stare at me. I give them a blank look. "You're not going to fight us" Tyki ask. I shake my head 'no'. _**

**_All of a sudden I see myself standing in front of me. "You are a bookman do not forget." Before I could say anything he stabbed me. "Never forget."_**

"Wake up! Lavi!" I suddenly sat up scaring Bookman. He stares curiously. "Another bad dream?" He asked. I shake my head 'Yes' He sighs and walks out of the room. It's not the first time I had dreams like that. I had dreams like that since the first war I seen. But they had been getting worse then the last.

I change and headed to the cafeteria, and asked for my usual. I went and sat down. _"Don't forget." _I looked around and found no one there. What was that? "Lavi!" I jumped at seeing Lenalee. "Are you ok?" **_Lenalee screams as Tyki rips her heart out. _**"Y-yea I'm fine." I replied, getting up and running out of the cafeteria. I ran to the library. When I got there ran to the back where no one ever goes. When I got to the corner I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. 'I can't take it!' I started to cry into my arms wishing I could tell someone. **"Lavi, look at me." **I look up to see my 48th persona: Deak.

**_"You are a bookman do not forget." Before I could say anything he stabbed me. "Never forget." _**I try to get away from him wishing the bookshelf's to just suck me in. "**I won't hurt you Lavi." **Deak embraced Lavi into a hug. "**I'm sorry, I wish I could stop those dreams for you." **I look at him. He looks exactly like me but instead of an emerald eye he has a teal color eye. He kisses away my tears saying he won't hurt me and he's sorry. "I'm scared." I admitted to Deak. His grips tighten. "**I'm know, Lavi have you ever heard of narcissism?" **I sniffled. I nodded my head yes. "**Good, because I love you." **Deak softly kissed my lips and I pressed closer to him. "I know that." Je gives me a confused look. "We're the same person remember that's why it's called narcissism." We both laugh.

**"If you have any more nightmares come to me alright? Now go to your friends." **I get up to leave but before I got too far I turned and ran back to Deak and kissed him and said "I love you too." Then I ran out of the library with my usual grin.

Rin: done!

Deak and Lavi: ….. Weird

Rin: SHUT UP IT'S 1:40AM I'M TIERED!

Lavi: yes yes

Deak and Lavi: (pushes me in bed) THEN SLEEP

Rin: please read and review (SLEEPS)


	2. note note note

Hey! I have a request from all of you who are reading my stories! First of I would love to thank you for reading my stories and to some of you who review to my stories I love you a little more. ^^

And if any of you are Arthur's please make a link x Allen, deak x lavi, or and neah –or 14th- x Allen It is very hard to find these stories. Please please please.

Love, **_Rin asa uchiha 3_**


	3. Acutually memories not nightmares

Lavi:

As I finished my breakfast, I then stacked my plates and took them over to Jerry, he gave me a smile. As I turned to walk away but before I got too far I felt a hand my shoulder, I turn to look at Jerry. "Are you ok, Hun?" I nodded my head and walking into the hallway. I could feel him staring at my back, but I didn't care. "**Lavi…"** I stopped walking and look at my reflection in the window to see Deak staring at me with concern. "**Take a deep breath." **As I took a inhale of breath I felt strong arms wrap around my neck from behind me, which 'caused me to exhale sharply.

Normal:

Lavi turned in the arms to hug Deak back, but when he went to wrap his arms around him, he felt nothing but air. When Lavi's arms landed back by his side, a tear slid down his cheek. "**Lavi don't cry…. Please." **Deak said touching Lavi's cheek. "Why?" He started. "Why can you touch me…. but I can't you?" Lavi slid down onto his knees crying. "**I don't… I don't know."** Deak sighed. Deak kissed Lavi's cheek and disappeared. Lavi got up off the ground and started running.

Lavi didn't know where he was running for all he knew is that he has to move. As a door appeared in front of him, he opened it to find himself on the roof. He had no idea how he got up to the roof as fast as he did but he was enjoying the cool air on his skin.

He walked to the edge of the tower. He sat down staring up at the sky. "Nightmares?" Lavi didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Yea." He replied tiredly. Kanda sat down next to the future bookman.

When Lavi first came to the black order, when he woke up to nightmares he would walk around the order, to try and relax. One night he and Kanda were one a mission, Kanda was woken up by a scream. He- as always- jumped out of bed and grabbed mugan ready to fight. When he realized there was no danger he relaxed. Then he heard a whimper. Looking over to Lavi, Kanda seen the young bookman curled up into a ball, he walked over to him and shake him none to gently, waking the teen. Lavi sat up panting harshly. He looked at Kanda. "Sorry did I wake ya?" Kanda stared at him then tch-ed. "such a baby, having nightmares." "Memories actually." Kanda turned to Lavi, then telling him to tell him what it was about, but Lavi never said what happened.

Whenever Kanda finds Lavi up he would always try to get him to tell him say what hid nightmares or memories were but as always he never talks, just quietly sits and stare at nothing, but this was different.

"Kanda have you ever wished you could feel the one you love?" Lavi asked. Kanda sighed and looked at the redhead. "Yes all the time." After Kanda answered Lavi was quiet again. When Kanda opened his mouth to say something, the roof door open to show Allen and Lenalee. Lavi and Kanda jumped up and asked what happened. "Noah's are attacking!" Allen yelled.

Just as the sentence came out of Allen's mouth, a checkered patterned heart shaped door appeared. Two figured stepped through the door. "Hello exorcist."

**_TBC~_**


	4. DEAK!

"Hello Exorcists." Tyki said stepping out of Roads door. Road jumped down to land beside Tyki with a grin on her face. "Noah." Kanda growled un-seething Mugan. Lavi gripped his hammer tightly ready to activate it. Allen and Lenalee activated their innocents.

Before anyone could move Road trapped them in her dream world. "Damn it!" Kanda cursed. Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee all attracted the Noah's. Allen and Kanda against Road and Lenalee against Tyki. Lavi couldn't breathe as the dream kept replaying in his mind.

**_"LAVI!" Watching them die one by one. "HELP ME!" Lenalee screams as Allen dies, Kanda glares at me wondering why I didn't help. I just walk away saying "Bookmen only observe nothing more." Then Lenalee screams as Tyki rips her heart out, Kanda try's to help, but ends up being killed by road in her dream realm. They stare at me. I give them a blank look. "You're not going to fight us" Tyki ask. I shake my head 'no'. _**

**_All of a sudden I see myself standing in front of me. "You are a bookman do not forget." Before I could say anything he stabbed me. "Never forget."_**

Lavi put his hands over his ears. Tears were forming in his eye, about to fall over the edge. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Lavi kept repeating. He started to shake. Tyki had a hand on Lenalee's throat and one heading to her heart. Allen was losing a lot of blood. Kanda was still fighting Road. His mouth was moving but nothing came out.

"NO!" Lavi screamed tears pouring down his face. Then there was an explosion. Tyki looked in front of him and notice that Lenalee was gone. Then he found her in a red heads arms. Lenalee looked up. "L-Lavi?" 'Lavi' shakes his head and propped Lenalee against the wall. "I'm sorry but he's over there." 'Lavi' pointed to the other side of the room. Lenalee could see a red head crying dressed in a order's uniform while the one standing in front of her is only wearing a black shirt and white tight pants. She could also see the different in their hair color and eye color as well. The red head that is standing in front of her had dark red hair that hung in his face and his eye color was a light blue. While the crying red head had light red hair pulled up by a bandana and an emerald eye.

"I'm Deak." The red head that was in front of her said. "Then that's," She pointed to the crying red head. "Lavi?" Deak shakes his head 'yes'. Deak started walking to Lavi. "Lavi." Lavi looked up at Deak. Deak grabbed Lavi's hand and put it on his cheek. "You are able to touch me here."**(A/N: Cheesy)** Before Deak could even blink Lavi hugged him and pressed his lips to Deaks.

Deak was the first one to break away. Lavi wined at this, causing Deak to chuckle. Deak removed his arms gently. "I'll be right back. Your friends are still in trouble." Lavi nodded. As Deak started to walk away, Lavi noticed that his vision started to darken. Deak started to talk but he didn't hear anything.

Lavi saw Deak grabbing Tyki by the throat. Then the next Tyki was bended in sick ways and Road was holding him looking scared. "Leave." Deak demeaned, and they did just that. Roads dream world disappeared. Lavi was about to cry again until he felt lips on his. "Sleep love." Then everything went black.

**_Rin: how was it?_**

**_Lavi: please leave a review_**

**_Deak: If I s those Noah anytime soon (evil laughs)_**

**_Rin and Lavi: eep! _**


End file.
